Lights Camera Action! Behind the Scenes My Creator
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Welcome, and allow me to take you on a trip throught the process of putting up chapters, creating charactors, and much more! BtS of My Creator!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Welcome to Lights, Camera, Action! Behind the Scenes of _My Creator_!

This is a bunch of notes I made and ideas that weren't used in the _My Creator_ story, in which I also plan to reveal a few secrets about future chapters and such.

* * *

[TimeSet: Chapter 1, planning procedures]

Now, while most of the story readers/reviewers on support Canon pairings and hate OC of all kind, I strived to make a OC worthy enough to be in a Kingdom Hearts story I wanted t write.

Given, this wasn't easy, and I had no help creating the character you now know and love as Yukia.

Her original design ideas went like this:

Name: Yukia

Age at creation: 3

Hair: Blue w/Black streaks

Eyes: Green w/Brown pupils

Personality: Rude and selfish, has no trust for any type of person. Hates and despises Vexen for being 'unoriginal' and copying another person. Bullies children smaller than her, and especially the weak. Killed Akiyu for personal gain, and slaughtered her parents for fun. Told Vexen to leave her alone, and that's when Vexen left for the Organization of his own free will.

* * *

And, initially, Yukia was supposed to fall in love with Marluxia. I really wanted it that way, I did. Just to piss off Vexen, really. I also didn't want to include Demyx at all. Not because I hate him, but because of his cheerfulness. It killed my mood a lot when I wrote serious parts, and was way too convenient when I needed to crack a joke. I wanted Yukia's best friend to be Axel. It seemed like a good idea in the sketchbook sequence during the setup.

I also didn't really know what to name her. I came up with the Replica's name before I came up with her Original's name. If you re-arrange the letters in 'Akiyu', you get 'Yukia'. I don't know how many times I tried to come up with a unique name, but it was well over 20.

* * *

Xigbar was fun to write for; since I killed all serious views you could have taken on the Sharpshooter. I always pictured him as a pervert, but that may just be my inner fangirl speaking.

* * *

The opening was supposed to be a part of my own original story, but it turned out to be that my story wasn't holding its own, [according to my editor] so it became a part _My Creator._

My editor is a sweetheart. She's so energetic, it scares me sometimes.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed, because there's much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Welcome back! I plan on releasing one of these for each chapter I put up, so I'm going to be very busy with this. [sobs] I do stupid things for your entertainment!! Be happy!!

[sobsobsob] oh well, let's get this started.

* * *

[TimeSet: Chapter two: writing procedures]

I remember when I got that first review—[teary eyes] – it made me so proud, and I began writing the second chapter. I try not to bore you, truly- *boot to the head*- but I always seem to do something to

a) piss off my reviewers

b) piss off myself

c) piss off the people around me when I write

* * *

[TimeSet: Chapter two: writing at three in the morning]

I can remember how tired I was when writing this chapter, because there are sooooo many spelling mistakes in there.

* * *

[TimeSet: Author's Notes: messing up]

I can't remember how many times I had to think of something witty to say, so I gave up and wrote a disclaimer.

Which should have been in the first chapter.

Really.

I kid you not.

* * *

**A/N:**

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.

If you can even call it a chapter, that is.

Most of these will be either very short, or very long. Not too many secrets and notes, or a shit load.

Enjoy, Duskies. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

**A/N:**

Ahhh moving hassle is finally done. :DD

* * *

[TimeSet: Chapter three: motives]

Oh god, Marluxia. I had way too much fun writing for him. His character is very appealing *shot* and I think I portrayed him well enough. I had waaaay too much fun with it, I think.

Now, some of you may be thinking, "Why damage our fragile little minds with almost-lemons?!"

Because I can. _That's all the reason I need, bitches._

* * *

Writing kind of flowed evenly when I wrote this.

* * *

I re-read it , and noticed I mentioned Repliku by mistake. Please, Ignore Marluxia's comments about Riku's Replica, and continue reading. I'm just too lazy to change it, and perfer not to.

* * *

**A/N:**

That's all i have to say about this chapter, so let's just do chapter four while we're at it.

Here it goes:

* * *

Interacting with Vexen is hard. I can't always picture his personality perfectly, so he might be OOC. I do, however, have extreeme fun writing him.

I waned him to die really early in the story, but thought about later chapters first. There would be no point in killing him too early, so I kept him alvie for quite a while.

* * *

Xigbar... was very fun to write. I always saw him as the pervert of the Organization, as well as Marluxia.

* * *

Zexion to the rescue~ I really like Zexion. I picture him as a gentleman, while most people see him as a cocky, angsty teenage Nobody. He doesn't actually appear much in later chapters.

* * *

'_Boredom,_ the Chilly Acedemic thought. _I must be getting old._'

That's my favorite line from that chapter. It was so funny to me, but no one mentions it. Ah, well... my humor must be dry.

* * *

Luxord appears in this chapter. I like Luxord. The drunk british man sitting on the couch, who Demyx so casually describes as 'lot's of fun.' I think not.

* * *

**A/N:**

All finished with these two. A double chapter? Indeed it is.


End file.
